Deities
The world of Encantadia was formed by the power of five deities, or celestials,Episode 212 namely: #Bathalang , Lord of Devas #Bathalang , Lord of Balaak #Bathalumang , Goddess of Etheria #Bathalang of Binyaan #Bathalumang , Goddess of the MoonShe resides at one of the twin moons of Encantadia. https://twitter.com/SuziDoctolero/status/850332851975278593 Terms A male deity is called a Bathala (Filipino for god), while a female deity is called a Bathaluman (Filipino for goddess). In Encantadia, however, the titles could be used interchangeably, but Emre had never been called "Bathaluman;" neither had Ether ever been styled "Bathala." Place in the Cosmic Order The five deities of Encantadia belong to a race of celestial beings who dwelt in the cosmos. They are subordinate to a Supreme Being, whom EmreEpisode 191 sneak peek and HaliyaEpisode 197 call "Pinakamataas na Bathala."https://twitter.com/SuziDoctolero/status/850340506898800641 He was even called as the "Pinakadakilang Bathala" (Greatest God) emphasizing his superiority in the cosmos.Episode 200 Paopao is of the opinion that the Abrahamic God whom he worships is the God of gods, the true Supreme Being,Episode 190 whom he can still rely on after Emre had lost his power. Code of Conduct The Bathalas agreed not to kill each other,Episode 212 which is the reason why Emre did not kill Arde and Ether when he first defeated them, but cursed them only. Emre found it repugnant when Ether and Arde killed Keros. It can be implied that the Highest God gave this order to maintain balance in the cosmos. History According to Imaw, the deities were once celestial beings who were driven out of their home for being neutral during the battle between Light and Darkness. During their exile, they created Encantadia and vowed to become just and fair to their created beings. Keros and Haliya eventually left, leaving only Emre, Arde and Ether.Episode 149 Due to intense jealousy. Ether and Arde attempted to kill Emre but they were subdued and cursed by the latter for breaking their vow to him. Ether was banished to Encantadia, where she gained followers who created Etheria, and granted them great power. In retaliation, Emre provided the Mother Gem to Cassiopea in order to assist all of Encantadia, to kill Avria and destroy Etheria for good.Episode 149 Arde and Ether, with the help of Keros, successfully ousted Emre and seized Devas.Episode 184 After his defeat, Emre sought to find the fifth Bathaluman, Haliya.Episode 191 teaser, Spelling uncertain At the conclusion of the series, Encantadia is governed by a new triumvirate of deities after the downfall of Arde and Ether: * Bathalang Emre * Bathalumang Cassiopea * Bathalumang Haliya Limitations and Powers The deities of Encantadia are neither omnipotent nor omniscient. A deity can be physically injured.Episode 143Episode 145 The gods of Encantadia are not invulnerable. * Arde was injured by Lira after she kept on stabbing his throat from the inside in order to escape. * Ether was injured by Cassiopea upon stabbing her on the belly. * Emre was wounded by Ether due to Arde's distraction. Even though the bathalas possess the power of Balintataw (clairvoyance) to see into the past and future, there are things they do not know, so they could be deceived or taken by surprise. A known limitation of a bathala's power is the inability to revoke another bathala's curse.Episode 98 Despite Arde and Ether becoming supreme deities after Emre's fall, they failed to reverse the curse set to them by Bathalang Emre. Also, despite Bathalumang Ether's curse and power, her curses can be lifted through a huge amount of effort and willpower (e.g. Cassiopea, Lira, and Minea). In their true (bathala/bathaluman) form, Emre, Haliya, and Ether can use the ivictus. Emre's ivictus shows the presence of a golden light ascending the heavens with the Devas Circle of Spirituality beneath him. Ether's ivictus shows dark shades enveloping her. Haliya's ivictus shows a white light as she ascends to the moon. Arde rarely uses the ivictus; in his dragon form, he can ascend from volcanoes with an aura shedding huge terror destroying the landscape while in his bathala form Arde's ivictus shows fire - similar to Pirena's ivictus. If a Bathala defeats another bathala - to the point of weakening him enough, the winning bathala can claim or reclaim the powers of that Bathala for his/her personal use. When Emre was defeated by the combined forces of Ether, Arde, and Keros, he was cast out at Devas and became an Encantado - even lower than that of Cassiopea and Imaw. However, Emre was able to keep some of his powers intact. After Emre defeated Arde, Emre was able to reclaim his powers and status as a Bathala which weakened Arde further. Resurrection The deities are implied to have the power to resurrect any Encantado in Encantadia. Bathalumang Ether used this power countless times while Bathalang Arde used it on Sang'gre Adhara of Lireo, Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, and Sang'gre Mira of Lireo to achieve his own endsEpisode 208 teaser. Impliedly, Emre may have the same power. Death Bathalas are powerful, but they can still be killed by other bathalas or through powerful weapons. According to Ether, the soul of a deceased bathala will return to the Realm of the Celestial Beings.Episode 210 Godhood According to Cassiopea, a person who could defeat a bathala/bathaluman could request to attain godhood.Episode 142 Emre describes Cassiopea as a diwata who is undergoing some tests to be a deity.Episode 146 According to Imaw, Cassiopea, being a bunggaitan ''(most powerful Encantada) qualifies her as a candidate for goddesshood. However, she should undergo many trials to purify herself in order for her to achieve ''Ezjin ''(transcendence). It is up to Emre to decide whether he will make Cassiopea a goddess so long as she remains just and fair. Emre himself blesses Cassiopea to become his equal after she accomplishes all her trials for purification. Deities outside Encantadia There are deities outside of Encantadia, however they're not entirely connected to the deities of Encantadia. The female deities in the human world are addressed as ''Diyosa instead of Bathaluman.Both words mean goddess, but dyosa is derived from Spanish. Notable example is goddess Sandawa, a wife of supreme god Mandarangan, guardian keeper of Mount Apo and the book of Balasik. She is the mother of the three children, namely the following: # Lumad, a guardian of the domain of land # Dakila, a guardian of the domain of air and the founder of Avila # Magindara, a guardian of domain of water and a sole resident of Lake Venado She resides in a mysterious place called Ed-hen. After the deaths of Lumad and Dakila, Sandawa and Magindara are the only the immortals left.Mulawin vs. Ravena Trivia * Among the triumvirate, Ether is the most arrogant as she prides her status as a bathaluman. Arde usually grants the request of anyone who invokes him (as minimal as possibleArde initially just wanted to resurrect one Hadezar for Hagorn's use) but he will demand huge payment in return (e.g. Adhara's quest to get many souls from good and strong Encantados). Emre grants the prayers of his worshipers in two varying ways: (1) using living instruments to indirectly answer their prayers and (2) if he sees the worshiper is truly deserving by surpassing any challenge - even if imposed by Ether or Arde (e.g. Lira). * Emre, despite being the most powerful among the gods, prefers to indirectly intervene within the affairs of Encantadia. * The Luntaie is the chief instrument of Emre to restore peace in Encantadia. Ether and Arde, prefering chaos to spread at Encantadia, want to ensure the death of Emre's chosen one. The latter Bathalumans were successful when the first Luntaie was killed before even fulfilling her mission. * Bathalang Arde has a romantic relationship with Bathalumang Ether. * A deity can hold a brilyante to enhance his/her respective power. Bathalang Emre is technically the Gem's first master, for being its creator. Ether is the second bathaluman who held a gem - specifically the Soul Gem.Episode 156 * Emre seems to acknowledge an even higher god which is implied to be the Abrahamic god whom Lira and Paopao worshipped. * Suzette Doctolero called the five deities as "demi-gods" instead of gods. * Cassiopea is the first diwata to become a bathaluman. * It is not implied in which Bathala that Pagaspas prayed upon his journey to search for Ybarro. Although Amihan prayed to Emre for the safety of Pagaspas. Version differences * In the original series **Encantadia has three gods instead of five. **There was a prohibition for the bathalas to fall in love. * In the original series, Ether is the first bathaluman to die in the hands of a diwata. In this version, Keros was the first Bathala to die and Arde was the second. * The War of the Deities had never occurred in the original series. References Category:Deity